mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Jun Fukuyama
| birth_place = Fukuyama-shi, Hiroshima-ken, Japan (grew up in Osaka) | occupation = Seiyū | spouse = | parents = | children = | credits = Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion as Lelouch Lamperouge Bleach as Yumichika Ayasegawa/Mizuiro Kojima ×××HOLiC as Kimihiro Watanuki | website = }} is a male seiyū (voice actor). He was previously represented by Aoni Production and is now represented by Production Baobab. In 2007, he won the first Seiyu Awards for the best actor in leading role as Lelouch Lamperouge in Code Geass - Lelouch of the Rebellion. He was on the cover of October 2008, issue #28 of the Japanese magazine Voice Newtype. Performance Leading roles in bold. TV anime ;1998 *Himitsu no Hanazono ~Kiseki Toiu na no Mahō~ (Dikon) *Guardian Angel Getten (Blackboard Eraser, Man) *Yoshimoto Muchikko Monogatari (Ronbū Aria Tsushi) *Record of Lodoss War: Chronicles of the Heroic Knight (Dark Elf C) ;1999 *Turn A Gundam (Keith Laijie) ;2000 *Gakkō no Kaidan (Students) *Boogiepop Phantom (Masashi Saotome, Manticore Phantom) *Muteki Ō Tri-Zenon (Akira Kamoi) ;2001 *Offside (Ikenaga, Takatsuki, Mamoru Shimamoto) *Kidō Tenshi Angelic Layer (Kōtarō Kobayashi) *Gekitō! Crush Gear Turbo (Taka) *Jungle wa Itsumo Hare Nochi Gū (Harry) *Seikai no Senki II (Airport Manager A) *Hellsing (Assistant) *Yobarete Tobidete! Akubi-chan (Cameraman, Shirōma Student) ;2002 *Witch Hunter Robin (Haruto Sakaki) *Kiddy Grade (Tweedledum) *Crayon Shin-chan (Kyūji Kitana) *Saishū Heiki Kanojo (Ground Staff 1) *Chōjūshin Gravion (Tōga Tenkūji) *Denkōchō Tokkyū Hikarian (Lightning Tsubasa) *Duel Masters (Tōru Kamiya) *Tenchi Muyo! GXP (Alan) *Tokyo Underground (Crony) *Dragon Drive (G) *Nintama Rantarō (Hemaru, Mōja, Yakeatotsumutake Ninja, Foot Soldier) *Hungry Heart: Wild Striker (Masahiko Shinkawa) *Piano: The Melody of a Young Girl's Heart (Kazuya Takahashi) *Heat Guy J (Ian Nurse) *Princess Tutu (Male student) *Full Metal Panic! (Shōta Sakamoto, AI, Hiroshi Kasuya) *Detective Conan (Kendō Club Staff A) ;2003 *E's Otherwise (Juma D'Arves Arc) *F-Zero: Falcon Densetsu (Tōrukamu) *Saiko Robot Conbock (a.k.a. Saiko Robot Konbokku) (Sadoken) *Submarine Super 99 (Susumu Oki) *Di Gi Charat Nyo (Ned, Gunman, Mamonburū) *The World of Narue (Masaki Maruo) *Nintama Rantarō (Young Samurai) *Full Metal Panic? Fumoffu (Issei Tsubaki) *Pluster World (Beetma) *Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch (Kōsuke Sakiya) *Yami to Bōshi to Hon no Tabibito (Āya, Narration, Ryūken Kishima) *Rockman.EXE Axess (Searchman) ;2004 *Onmyō Taisenki (Riku Tachibana) *Gankutsuou: The Count of Monte Cristo (Viscount Albert d'Morcerf) *Kyo Kara Maoh! (Rick) *Get Ride! AM Driver (Roshette Keith) *Samurai Champloo (Foot Soldier) *Zoids Fuzors (Gilbert) *Sore Ike! Zukkoke Sannin Gumi (Shige Tsukuda) *W ~Wish~ (Junna Tōno) *Chōjūshin Gravion Zwei (Tōga Tenkūji) *B-Densetsu! Battle B-Daman (Junia) *Bleach (Mizuiro Kojima, Yumichika Ayasegawa) *Madlax (Ains) *Divergence Eve ~Misaki Chronicles~ (Kiri Otōto) *Yūgo ~Negotiator~ (Boy, Soldier 7) *Rockman.EXE Stream (Searchman) ;2005 *The Law of Ueki (Anon) *Oku-sama wa Joshi Kōsei (Kōhei Iwasaki) *Glass no Kamen (Yū Sakurakōji) *Karin (Makoto Fujitani) *Gunparade Orchestra (Yūto Takeuchi) *Cluster Edge (Beryl Jasper) *Kōkyōshihen Eureka Seven (Young Norb) *Jigoku Shōjo (Gill d'Ronfell) *Tsubasa Chronicle (Kimihiro Watanuki) *ToHeart2 (Takaaki Kōno) *Happy Seven ~The TV Manga~ (Kikunosuke Kagawa) *Blood+ (Guy) *Full Metal Panic! The Second Raid (Friday (Mao's AI)) *Pocket Monsters: Advanced Generation (Tomono) *Majime ni Fumajime: Kaiketsu Zorori (Fish (student), other Zorori child) *Loveless (Yayoi Shioiri) *Rockman.EXE Beast (Searchman) ;2006 *Inukami! (Keita Kawahira) *Innocent Venus (Chinran) *Gakuen Heaven: Boy's Love Hyper (Keita Itō) *Kin'iro no Corda ~primo passo~ (Keiichi Shimizu) *Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion (Lelouch Lamperouge) *Shōnen Onmyōji (Toshitsugu Fujiwara) *Busō Renkin (Kazuki Mutō) *Black Blood Brothers (Zelman Clock) *Princess Princess (Tōru Kōno) *xxxHOLiC (Kimihiro Watanuki) *Rockman.exe BEAST+ (Searchman) ;2007 *Ōkiku Furikabutte (Kōsuke Izumi, Hiroyuki Oda) *Over Drive (Mel) *Kaze no Stigma (Tatsuya Serizawa) *KimiKiss pure rouge (Akira Hiiragi) *Jūshin Enbu: Hero Tales (Taigatei) *Ghost Hound (Masayuki Nakajima) *Saint Beast: Kōin Jojishi Tenshi Tan (Chief Priest Pandora) *D.Gray-man (Rikei) *Hayate no Gotoku! (Puppet Butler) *Moonlight Mile (Malik Ali Muhammad) *Rental Magica (Itsuki Iba) *Okane ga Nai (Yukiya Ayase) ;2008 *Amatsuki (Tokidoki Rikugō) *Vampire Knight (Aidō Hanabusa) *Vampire Knight Guilty (Aidō Hanabusa) *Spice and Wolf (Kraft Lawrence) *Linebarrels of Iron (Hisataka Katō) *Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion R2 (Lelouch Lamperouge) *S.A ~Special A~ (Kei Takishima) *xxxHOLiC Kei (Kimihiro Watanuki) *Macross Frontier (Luca Angeloni) *Monochrome Factor (Andrew) *Kuroshitsuji (Grell Sutcliff) *Eve no jikan (Rikuo) *Hayate the Combat Butler (Puppet Butler) ;2009 *Akikan! (Kakeru Daichi) *Viper's Creed (Haruki) *Sora Kake Girl (Leopard) *Hanasakeru Seishōnen (Carl Rosenthal) *Valkyria Chronicles (Maximilian) *Kin'iro no Corda ~secondo passo~ (Keiichi Shimizu) *Spice and Wolf II (Kraft Lawrence) *Pandora Hearts (Vincent Nightray) *07 Ghost (Hakuren Oak) *Tegami Bachi(Gauche Suede/Noir) *Saki (Kyōtarō Suga) *Shangri-La (Sion Imaki) *Nyan Koi! (Tama, Haruhiko) *Jewelpet (Dian/Andy) *Kobato. (Kimihiro Watanuki) ;2010 * Densetsu no Yūsha no Densetsu (Ryner Lute) * Durarara!! (Shinra Kishitani) * Jewelpet Tinkle ☆ (Deian) * Kuroshitsuji II (Grell Sutcliff) * MM! (Taro Sado) * Nurarihyon no Mago (Rikuo Nura) * Ookiku Furikabutte ~Natsu no Taikai-hen~ (Kousuke Izumi) * Sekirei: Pure Engagement (Hayato Mikogami) * Star Driver: Kagayaki no Takuto (Shindō Sugata) * Starry Sky (Azusa Kinose) * Tegami Bachi: Reverse (Gauche Suede/Noir) * Togainu no Chi (Rin) * Uragiri wa Boku no Namae o Shitteiru (Tsukumo Murasame) * Working!! (Sōta Takanashi) OVA *Okane ga nai (Yukiya Ayase) *Mobile Suit Gundam MS IGLOO (Lieutenant Hideto Washiya) *Mobile Suit Gundam SEED C.E. 73 Stargazer (Sol Ryūne l'Ange) *Cluster Edge Special Episode (Beryl Jasper) *Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion DVD Magazine 1 & 2 (Lelouch Lamperouge) *Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion Special Edition ~Black Rebellion~ (Lelouch Lamperouge) *Saikano (Ryōhei) *Saint Beast (Chief Priest Pandora) *Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas (Bennu Kagaho) *The Prince of Tennis series as Kenya Oshitari **The Prince of Tennis Original Video Animation: Zenkoku Taikai Hen **The Prince of Tennis Original Video Animation: Zenkoku Taikai hen Semifinal **The Prince of Tennis Original Video Animation: Zenkoku Taikai Hen Fan Disc White heat Remix **The Prince of Tennis Original Video Animation: Another Story ~Kako to Mirai no Message~ *OVA ToHeart2 (Takaaki Kōno) *OVA ToHeart 2 ad (Takaaki Kōno) *Hikari to Mizu no Daphne Tokubetsu-hen 2 (Yasuki Jōnōchi) *Mitsu×Mitsu Drops (Chihaya Yurioka) *The Wings of Rean (Asap Suzuki) *Tsubasa Shunraiki (Kimihiro Watanuki) *Switch(Manga) (Kai Eto) *xxxHOLiC: Shunmuki (Kimihiro Watanuki) *xxxHOLiC: Rou (Kimihiro Watanuki) Anime films *Inukami The Movie: Tokumei Reiteki Sōsakan Karina Shirō (Keita Kawahira) *Glass no Usagi (Yukio Ei) *Kiddy Grade movies (Tweedledum) **Kiddy Grade -Ignition- First Volume **Kiddy Grade -Maelstrom- Second Volume **Kiddy Grade -Truth Dawn- Third Volume *Mobile Suit Gundam series **Gundam The Ride (Jack Beard) **Gundam Shin Taiken -0087- Green Drivers (Pilot of GM II) **Mobile Suit Gundam (special edition) (Marker Clan) **Mobile Suit Gundam II: Senshi-hen (Marker Clan) **Mobile Suit Gundam III: Meguriai Uchū-hen (Marker Clan) **Turn A Gundam I Chikyū-kō (Keith Laijie) **Turn A Gundam II Gekkō-chō (Keith Laijie) *Bleach series (Yumichika Ayasegawa) **Bleach: Memories of Nobody **Bleach: The DiamondDust Rebellion *xxxHOLiC the Movie: Manatsu no Yoru no Yume (Kimihiro Watanuki) *Gekitō! Crush Gear Turbo: Kaizerburn no Chōsen (Gea Emperor, Jake Grandstein) *Gensomaiden Saiyuki: Requiem (Young Gō Dōgan) *Shamu Neku: First Mission (Terrorist) *Hurdle (Utanosuke Ōsaki) Games *Another Century's Episode: R (Lelouch Lamperouge/Zero, Luca Angelloni) *Code Geass Hangyaku no Lelouch (Lelouch Lamperouge) *Code Geass R2: Banjou no Geass Gekijou (Lelouch Lamperouge) *Code Geass: Lost Colors (Lelouch Lamperouge) *Dissidia: Final Fantasy (Onion Knight) *Duel Love (Yuma Asakura) *Enzai (Shion) *G Senjō no Maō (Maō) *Gakuen Heaven (Itou Keita) *Gakuen Heaven Okawari! (Itou Keita) *Granado Espada (Japanese version) (Vincent Rio) *Grandia Online (Human Male) *Heart no Kuni no Alice (Tweedle Dee) (Tweedle Dum) *Kiniro no Corda (Japanese version) (Shimizu Keichi) *Kiniro no Corda 2 (Japanese version) (Shimizu Keichi) *Kiniro no Corda 2: Encore (Japanese version) (Shimizu Keichi) *Kiniro no Corda 2: Forte (Japanese version) (Shimizu Keichi) *Kiniro no Corda 3 (Japanese version) (Kisaragi Kyoya) *Luminous Arc 2: Will (Steiner) *Magna Carta II (Juto) *Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots (Johnny "Akiba" Sasaki) *Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops (Null) *Phantasy Star Portable 2 (Shizuru) *Princess Princess (Toru Kono) *Spice & Wolf (Kraft Lawrence) *Star Ocean: First Departure (Ioshua Jerand) *Starry Sky ~in Summer~ (Azusa Kinose) *Summon Night X: Tears Crown (Dylan Will Delteana, Radius) *Super Smash Bros. Melee (Roy) *Tales of Destiny 2 (Kyle Dunamis) *Togainu no Chi (Rin) *Togainu no Chi TRUE BLOOD (Rin) *Valkyria Chronicles (Maximilian) *Vampire Knight (Aidou Hanabusa) *xXxHOLiC (Watanuki Kimihiro) *Another Century's Episode: R (Lelouch Lamperouge/Zero, Luca Angelloni) Drama CD's *07 Ghost (Hakuren Oak) *Barajou No Kiss (Seiran Asagi) *Dolls (Tamao Hasui) *Fruits Basket (Naohito) *Fushigi Yūgi Genbu Kaiden (Shigi) *Horitsuba Gakuen (Kimihiro Watanuki) *Nurarihyon no Mago (Rikuo Nura) *Requiem et Reminiscence (Ryuichi Asakura) *S.L.H Stray Love Hearts! (Hijiri Asukai) *Seven Days (Shino Yuzuru) *Shiki (Yuuki Natsuno) *Special A (Kei Takashima) *Starry Sky (Azusa Kinose) *Suikoden II (Luc) *Vampire Knight (Aidou Hanabusa) *xxxHolic (Kimihiro Watanuki) Dubbing *Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (Tom Riddle (teenager)) *High School Musical (Ryan Evans) *The Tudors Henry VIII References . . }} External links * Official Profile at Production Baobab * Category:1978 births Category:Living people Category:Japanese voice actors Category:People from Fukuyama (city) Category:People from Takatsuki ar:جون فكياما de:Jun Fukuyama es:Jun Fukuyama fr:Jun Fukuyama ko:후쿠야마 준 it:Jun Fukuyama ms:Jun Fukuyama ja:福山潤 pt:Jun Fukuyama ru:Фукуяма, Дзюн th:จุน ฟุคุยามะ zh:福山潤